


Your Kiss Well Dreamt

by Dawnrider



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Canon-Divergent: A nighttime visit leads Inuyasha to make a few blunders. He knew he could get caught. He knew it could end poorly... but he needed to see her and there was nothing for it. But is Kagome nearly as upset as he fears?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	Your Kiss Well Dreamt

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I _FINALLY_ finished up just in time for [Inuyasha Sugar and Spice!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/IYSugarandSpice2021) Today is the Sugar installment so enjoy all the creations you can find in the AO3 collection and on the [Inuyasha Sugar and Spice on Tumblr!](https://inuyasha-sugar-and-spice.tumblr.com/)

He wasn’t sure why, but he needed to see her tonight. She had gone home earlier that day and despite only having been gone from his sight for a mere six hours, Inuyasha  _ had _ to go and see her. Waiting until tomorrow or until she got back was not an option. Making sure no one was watching him, the hanyou bounded the last few steps to the well and threw himself in. The blue light of the well and the mild chill that came with traveling through the time portal prickled the hairs on his arms but he brushed off the sensation just like every other time. His nose was assaulted by the overwhelming scent of pollution and too many people packed into one place almost as soon as he was out of the well in Kagome’s time. The remote feeling of the shrine did little to keep the rest of the city at bay for Inuyasha but, right now, it didn’t matter.

The window, his destination, was dark and a fleeting thought had the hanyou worrying that it would be locked, barring him entrance. His stealthy approach rewarded him with not even the stirring of the leaves on the tree outside Kagome’s window. Inuyasha quickly lighted upon the windowsill, balancing easily on the precarious ledge, and slipped his fingers under the edge of the window. Much to his relief, the pane slid up easily and soundlessly. Kagome had finally given in to his requests to clean and oiled the thing so that he could enter the house unheard. Not a few times Kagome’s mother had approached him about being woken up when Inuyasha came to drag the occupant of the room back to the Sengoku Jidai just before dawn or when he had the urge to check on her at three in the morning. She hadn't told her daughter, but had suggested that the window needed cleaning anyway. Kagome’s main concern had been that Inuyasha would catch her changing but he had sworn up and down, rather colorfully, that he had no such desire to see her naked. While still skeptical of the sincerity of her hanyou companion, the girl from the future grudgingly believed him.

As he had expected, Kagome was sound asleep in bed and hadn’t heard him come in at all. With an inward smile the hanyou padded over to her bedside after closing the window once more and watched her sleep for a few moments. She was breathing slowly and deeply as her eyes fluttered while she dreamed. He wanted access to her dreams to be as easy as access to her room was, the simple sliding of a window. What did she visualize while she slept? Did he ever make an appearance in her dreams like she so often did in his? The hanyou wondered if she had nightmares like Shippo or Sango, maybe rampant fantasies like the wayward monk. He tried not think too hard about what his own fantasies usually entailed, but found that the images wouldn’t disappear now that his mind had brought them up. Soft whimpers of his name, the gentle touch of her fingers down his sides, the feeling of her thighs around his hips brushed his consciousness like ghosts floating by. Too many times he had imagined what it would be like, just to kiss her, to hold her through the night, to… to make love to her.

The hanyou shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Things like that would get him sat faster than he could apologize. Yet her body unknowingly continued to call to him, enticing him closer with the quiet sensuality she exuded.  _ What are you thinking baka? Do you want to lose all the trust she’s placed in you? Step away from her and go back to your time. _ His conscience was right. He had no right to even be here while she slept, let alone continue to think the heated thoughts that swam through his brain. But he couldn’t make himself turn around and leave. Kagome rolled over in her sleep, turning onto her back and muttering something unintelligible. His curiosity piqued, the hanyou stepped closer and perked his ears in her direction. Kagome smelled asleep, she sounded asleep and she sure as hell looked asleep. It was safe to take another step closer, right? Inuyasha nodded resolutely and moved back to the side of the bed. 

The slumbering miko let out a faint whimper, followed by a smile twitching her lips. Inuyasha had never seen her so active in her sleep before and couldn’t help but wonder if she only slept this restlessly in her own time. Another movement caught his attention too late as Kagome’s arm flopped to the side and her fingers caught hold of his suikan near his heart. “Inuyasha,” she murmured. The hanyou froze, terrified that he’d been caught staring at her. But her heart rate, breathing, and scent told him she was still dead asleep. Was she unconsciously reacting to his presence? That had to be it, it was the only explanation. Not daring to breathe, Inuyasha tried to extricate himself from Kagome’s grasp but found her grip was tighter than he’d anticipated. He frowned, swallowing a growl and reaching up with his right hand to try and remove it a bit more forcibly. But that wasn’t a good idea, now was it? If he woke her now she’d know he had snuck into her room to watch her sleep and she’d probably sit him into the ground floor of the house. Deliberating his options, Inuyasha finally decided on a somewhat smoother approach. His right hand lifted again, this time to softly brush his knuckles against the soft inside of her wrist. The slight smile on her face widened and she twitched. Inuyasha dared not move for fear that she would wake up but she remained thankfully asleep. Trying the movement again got better results, Kagome’s fingers loosening to rub the area that tickled against her chest. Inuyasha watched in mute fascination, trying not to let his fantasies take hold of his brain again.

Inuyasha wanted to stay and just watch Kagome sleep all night but he knew he would get restless and probably do something stupid. Stupid like let her catch him again. He growled softly as he realized she had latched onto his kosode this time, the warm brush of her knuckles on his chest forcing a breath from his lungs.  _ Damn, damn, damn! _ he thought, frantic to get away from her without letting her know he'd ever been there. He tried his previous tactic again, only to find she'd seemingly become immune to it, reaching out with her other hand and hitching him closer.

“Inuyasha,” she muttered again, her lips barely a breath away from his. The inuhanyou swallowed thickly. How was he going to get out of this? She mumbled something he wasn't clear on, something about him not kissing her back. Was she talking about when she'd tried to bring him back from his beast in Kaguya's castle? “Don't... like me?” The questioning tone in her voice turned to hurt and he flinched. Her dream was turning into a nightmare. She thought he hadn't kissed her back because he didn't want to, didn't want her. Tears collected in the outer corner of her eye. Without another thought, he strove to drive the hurt from her scent. His lips found hers slightly open to him, the taste of her nearly overwhelming. He barely remembered what her lips had felt like before, but he knew that he wouldn't ever forget now. She responded immediately, surprising him.

What surprised him more was that she still wasn't awake. Her heartbeat had quickened slightly at his kiss but he could tell she still wasn't aware. And yet her lips moved with his as though she knew exactly what was happening. Her tongue even slipped out to meet his. Inuyasha sucked in a breath through his nose when her hand splayed flat against his chest, sliding up his neck to hold his nape. The weight of her hand pulled him deeper into her, his heart jumping at the contact. He was already too lost in the kiss to listen to the senses telling him something had changed.

A sharp inhalation followed by a squeak of surprise forced him back a bit. "In-Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, dazed. Then the scent of her confusion filtered into his nose. His golden eyes widened and he stumbled backward until he collided with the wall. The knick knacks on her dresser rattled. "Kuso! I…" His gaze darted to the window, cursing that he'd closed it behind him, effectively cutting off a quick exit. The fact that he wasn't face down in her carpet yet meant Kagome wasn't fully aware of what was going on. The inuhanyou tried to calculate the speed it would take him to get to the window, open it and try not to break it on his way out.

“Did… Did you kiss me?” came her voice, small with disbelief and the tiniest bit of hope. He finally let his eyes meet hers in the dark, fear in his. Why? Why had he let himself do something so stupid?! “Inuyasha, why…”

Unable to face her questions - questions she had every right to ask - he darted for the window, slapping it upward and practically falling out of it. He was flying to the well with the sound of her calling his name ringing in his ears, even as he dropped into the time portal. His breathing remained heavy and his heart pounded in his chest as he sprinted over the tops of the trees, circling the well clearing. Even in the midst of having a meltdown, he knew there was a very real risk that his little shard detector would pop through the well at any moment and attract all kinds of trouble in the middle of the night.

His heart nearly beat out of his chest when, sure enough, her scent wafted to him on the breeze and he heard her struggling up the inside of the well. She was still in her pajamas with a light robe pulled tight around her frame.

“Inuyasha?” she called, keeping her voice down. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t go far despite trying to run away from her.

“Go home, Kagome.”

She whipped around, thinking he was right behind her. She couldn’t spot him anywhere in the clearing. “Inu…”

“Go home! J-Just go home.” He sounded desperate.

“That isn’t fair, Inuyasha. You can’t expect me to just ignore that…”

“You can fucking sit me to the other side of the world. Tomorrow. Just,  _ please _ , go home where you’re safe tonight.”

Kagome took a deep breath. “I’m not mad. Confused. But I’m not upset with you.” Finally, he melted out of the shadows and into the clearing. “I’m not going to use the word unless…”

“Unless what?” he breathed.

“Unless it was a joke, or you were just… blowing off steam.”

“What do you take me for? The letch?” he scowled.

“No. The opposite. That’s why I’m so confused.” She screwed her eyes closed and shook her head. “You never wanted anything to do with me before.”

“Th-That’s not true.” Drawing on bravery he didn’t really feel, Inuyasha stepped in close enough that he could catch her hair in his fingers as a gust caught it. She startled at the touch, brown eyes popping open. “You know things have changed between us.”

“Not ‘kisses in the middle of the night’ changed,” she returned. The breathless tone of her voice drew him in further.

“Seems it has.” She flushed prettily in the moonlight. “Kagome.” Her eyes finally lifted to meet his and Inuyasha couldn’t help his hands dropping to her hips and pulling her into him. Her hands were apparently drawn to his skin in much the same way, fingertips brushing his collarbones at the edge of his kosode. “This isn’t right,” he muttered. “Not with someone like me.”

Kagome growled under her breath. Both of her hands rose to his neck and into his hair, pulling him roughly into her lips. He was helpless to the power she exerted over him and the feel of her pressed against him. “Don’t you dare try to say you’ve been holding back all this time because you think you’re not worthy.” He opened his mouth to argue his point only to have his mouth covered by hers once more. He felt his body practically melt into hers as she seared him with her kiss. Hot gasps echoed between them as they broke for air only to return to each other's lips a breath later.

Kagome's little whimper, somewhere between pleasure and wanting, made Inuyasha growl with intent. Intent to have her. To make her his. To make him hers. "Kagome," he groaned when her hips pressed into his with clear purpose. "We're in the middle of the clearing," he murmured while nipping her neck. She let her head fall back so he could continue.

"Yes," she hissed. He doubted it was due to his statement. Inuyasha struggled to pull back enough to get her attention. "Yes. I know where we are, Inuyasha."

"We can't… we shouldn't…"

"I don't care," she breathed in his ear. A hard shiver rocked his body. “But if you do, you better find us somewhere to go,” she murmured, her heat against his, “and fast.”

Inuyasha didn’t need to be told twice. Kagome was in his arms and he was off into the woods at breakneck speed. His little miko was tucked against him, her occasional nips and kisses on his neck making him misstep more than once. Fortunately, his reflexes were still quick enough to keep them from taking a spill. “Knock it off, Kagome,” he growled, leaping up and over another fallen tree. The jolt of the landing was enough to startle her into leaving him be so he wouldn’t drop her.

He didn’t even really know where he was going until they were there. Overgrown, he had to put her down for a moment to pull the brush back so she could slide in ahead of him. Inuyasha used his senses to double check before slanting a hard kiss across Kagome’s mouth and pulling away a breath later.

“Stay put.” Kagome made a sound of protest, but he was out of the cave too quickly. She pulled her robe more tightly around her as she waited, slight frustration in her stance. Where the heck was Inuyasha running off to, leaving her alone in a cave in the middle of nowhere?

A very isolated cave. With no one anywhere near to hear anything… “Oh,” she whispered in understanding, a slight flush rising on her cheeks.

Rustling heralded the return of her hanyou, arms full of branches and a few larger logs. He grunted and maneuvered past her, swearing under his breath further into the cave. She heard the rough whisper of a match striking followed immediately by a flash of orange light. She watched in fascination as the orange glow muted for a moment and then grew. Within minutes it was a cheery little flame with the promise of more heat to come.

Well… external heat to come anyway.

Inuyasha’s eyes looked positively feral in the firelight, reflecting the dancing flames and an intensity as he took her in that made her feel very melty inside. “Should be alright now,” he murmured softly. Kagome nodded, stepping toward him and sliding out of her robe as she went. She let it trail from the ends of her fingertips as she approached, watching for any movement from him. His attention was fully locked on her face, studying her for any hesitation. She met his eyes levelly, unflinching.

When she was within reach, he finally uncurled from his crouched position by the fire and took her robe from her. He unfastened his suikan with the opposite hand, pulling it over his head and spreading it on the floor where the rock was smooth and flat. He smoothed her robe over top before turning to take her hand in his. “Inuyasha,” she murmured, a smile on her lips as he wrapped both arms around her. His lips found hers waiting, a soft growl of approval in his throat, and he took full advantage. The gentleness faded in lieu of the passion that had been simmering since the clearing.

His tongue traced her lip and Kagome opened to him without a second thought. The hot slick of his tongue against hers made her whimper faintly, her mind going south for a moment. What would  _ that _ feel like? To distract herself, Kagome caught his tongue and sucked it lightly, dragging a deep moan out of his chest. Inuyasha became a bit more aggressive in his kisses, little nips of his teeth on her lip and tongue thrusting forward to meet hers a bit more suggestively.

He allowed his kisses to travel, mapping the line of her chin and across until he found the tender underside of her jaw with his tongue. His miko gasped in the most delicious way. Inuyasha smirked against the curve of her ear before nipping it lightly with a fang. She hissed at the sting, but he could smell the way her scent grew. “Kagome,” he whispered, one hand sliding down the silky fabric of her pajamas and dipping his fingers under the edge of her shirt. She froze briefly at the feel of his calloused fingers against the delicate skin, especially when his index finger traced the line of scar tissue he knew was there.

He remained still until she let out a shaking breath against his shoulder, relaxing in his hold, into his touch. The inuhanyou was a little stunned when she moved back just enough to unbutton her own top, the expanse of skin that appeared beginning at her navel. He bit his lower lip as he watched, trying to hold back from tugging the whole thing off himself. Kagome’s dark eyes finally rose to his and he saw only the barest hint of hesitation. He shrugged himself out of his kosode, deciding to add to their pile of “bedding” to try and make this as comfortable for her as possible.

Kagome had started slipping out of her bottoms while his back was turned, the top hanging open just enough to reveal that she wasn’t wearing her usual full set of undergarments. Inuyasha took in the creamy skin hungrily, delighting in the knowledge that no one else had ever seen her this vulnerable. She  _ trusted _ him. “Come here,” he murmured, reaching out to take her hip in his hand, thumb brushing against the soft material of her underwear and claws carefully tickling the underside of her ass peeking out. “I like these,” he told her, lips just barely brushing against hers as he spoke. Kagome’s light shudder when he repeated his caress made him grin. “You like that.”

It wasn’t a question and Kagome couldn’t refute it if she wanted to. His confidence sparked something inside her and she took his lips with her own, fingers digging into the hair at his nape to keep him close. Their bare skin pressed together between the open halves of her top, his warmth rivaling the fire at her back. Kagome whimpered into their kiss when his claws trailed along the crease of her thigh under her butt, skimming the hem of her underwear.

Then he had both hands grasping her cheeks with a bit more force, grinding his hips into hers, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. “Think we both like that,” he purred before scooping her up under her thighs, legs on either side of his hips as he pivoted toward their makeshift bed. Kagome sucked in a breath when he knelt between her knees, staring down at her with a hunger she had never hoped to have directed her way. His amber eyes were openly drinking her in, almost a physical sensation. She could feel the slight snag of the satin fabric of her top caught on her pebbled nipples, keeping it somewhat in place so that it was only down her middle that was visible. Not that it mattered. The way he was looking at her felt like he could see right through her clothes, maybe down to her very soul.

“Inuyasha.”

“Kagome?” he returned with a lifted eyebrow. He didn’t wait for her to continue, tugging at his hakama tie until it fell loose but did nothing more to it. His lips found her navel instead, hot puffs of breath making her breathe in sharply.  _ Oh. Maybe he… _ But she didn’t want to finish that thought, focusing instead on his fingertips brushing just under her top and slowly parting it the rest of the way. The material tracing across her breasts forced her to swallow back a whine, the sensation too good when she was also getting the light nips and suckles from Inuyasha’s mouth on her stomach. There were tiny tender spots where he’d left visible marks. He paused a moment to leave a particularly reddened spot just under her ribcage. “Mine,” he told her firmly when their eyes met.

“Yes. But you’re mine too,” she whispered. “Right?”

The hesitation in her voice did not escape him. Inuyasha pushed up her body to press a hard kiss to her lips, both of them moaning as their chests pressed together. “Yes,” was all he said, then took her mouth all over again. He was not exactly gentle, but Kagome wasn’t complaining. His fingers gripped the fabric of her top at her shoulders and the seam creaked as his fingers tightened. “Off,” he begged her breathlessly, lips moving down her throat to her collar bone and nipping hard enough to abrade the skin there. “Please,” he whispered.

Kagome couldn’t deny him when he asked like that, not that she really wanted to. She sat up, eyes shuttering as she slipped the shoulders off and down her arms. She let out a little puff of air between her lips to try and release the obvious tension in her frame. The softest brush of knuckles against her ribs had her biting her lip, her eyes still shut tight with anxiety. Kagome felt him shift and then the heat of his breath against her upper chest. The slightly rough texture of his tongue was next, tracing her collarbone and down her sternum to the valley between her breasts. Cool air was followed by warm as he breathed her in.

“Kagome,” he sighed, a gentleness to his tone. The young miko finally opened her eyes to see the expression on his face, a little stunned to see a soft emotion that might be adoration in his amber eyes. “Kagome.” He nuzzled her this time, letting his lips follow his nose across the soft skin toward her straining nipple. His hot breath had her arching toward him a little, seeking more contact. Inuyasha let his lips encircle it, nibbling almost thoughtfully at first. She swallowed back a little whimper when his tongue made an appearance as well.

“Inuyasha!” she cried out when the tender exploration became a hard suckle and a nip, followed immediately by his tongue laving away the sting. “A-Again,” she pleaded, her voice squeaky. She caught the tiniest of smirks on his lips in the firelight.

“If that’s what you want, Ka-go-me,” he murmured teasingly, then repeated the action on the other side, spending a little more time moving his tongue over the puckered flesh. Kagome’s hands rose up to find his head, fingers burying into his hair so she could keep him in place, encouraging him to keep exploring her breasts, leaving little red marks on the sensitive skin there. 

As he continued to leave a visible claim on her skin, he began rolling his arousal into hers, the tie at his waist loosening and his hakama drifting over his hips. When he became aware of the soft, warm flesh of her inner thighs against his now bare lower waist, he paused. Inuyasha closed his eyes a moment, letting his hands drift down to her knees and widening them just enough to let his hakama fall away. He undid his fundoushi and let it slide to the floor as well. “Inuyasha…” He slowly let his gaze rise to meet hers, taking in her dilated pupils and the way her mouth had dropped open slightly. It was a good look on his Kagome.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in faint confusion as he took her hands and moved them down her own body until her palms smoothed over the hips of her underwear. He kept them there, simply watching her watch him with a question in his eyes. It took a moment for her to process what was happening so that she understood what he was asking, what he was waiting for. Permission. No matter how passionate he felt, which she could see clearly, he was waiting for her to tell him it was alright.

Fingers hooking into the waistband, she slowly pushed her panties over the curves of her hips. She swallowed hard when his long fingers took over to slide them down her thighs, over her knees and finally off completely. Inuyasha moved slowly, studying her in the firelight. His amber eyes reflected the flames but Kagome wasn't entirely sure it was just a reflection. "How are you just so…" he broke off in a groan as he crawled back toward her. His nose traced the line of her leg, a nip on the inside of her knee. His lips brushed against the soft skin of her inner thigh, Kagome holding her breath when she felt the heat of his breath over her curls, faintly damp with arousal. "Kagome," he whimpered so softly she almost didn't hear him. "Can I?" he breathed, looking up at her with eyes wide and his ears laid back as though afraid of her response.

"I-I trust you, Inuyasha," she replied after swallowing hard.

He groaned, leaning in toward her and taking a slightly more pronounced sniff. Kagome fought the instinct to tense every muscle in her body in embarrassment, breathing out slowly instead and pressing her hands to the fabric underneath her. Inuyasha was gentle, almost too gentle, as he lightly pressed his lips against her. It tickled a little. “Kagome?” he questioned, head tilting slightly and his eyes lifting to hers.

“K-Keep going, if you want,” she whispered.

He didn’t wait to be told twice, letting his tongue lead this time with prodding movements that quickly turned to grazing against her sensitive skin. Kagome closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of his tongue sliding just a bit between her folds and up to her clit. He flinched when she did, but she whispered that it felt good, that it had just startled her a little. He went more slowly the next pass, but spent more time playing. Kagome whimpered when he suckled, then used his tongue more firmly. "Better?" he murmured. She nodded, biting her lip. With that encouraging response, he returned to lightly sucking and using his tongue to trace her. He growled when she became wetter with his attentions, further inflaming her senses.

"Inu…" He hummed that he'd heard her call, strengthening the press of his tongue and the suction from his lips in a loose pattern that had Kagome gripping their clothes beneath her as she tried to keep her hips still. "Ah… Inu," she whined.

"More?"

"I… maybe you should…" She swallowed. "I want to feel you," she breathed, hardly a whisper. Her cheeks flushed at the bold words coming out of her. Fortunately, his very sensitive ears picked up her voice so she didn't have to repeat herself.

And it was a good thing she had asked.

He couldn’t wait much longer without making a fool of himself. Though he doubted Kagome would tease him, he would know, and that was embarrassing enough. He wanted to at least feel her around him for a moment before he spilled. He was more than pleased to know she wanted to feel him too. Kagome’s thighs widened easily at his light touches, her hands reaching for him to bring him closer. Inuyasha happily obliged her, so warmed by her easy acceptance of him, that she wanted him close to her in this intimate moment.

“Go slow, alright?” she breathed in his ear when he was able to line himself up properly. He nodded solemnly in response. He knew just enough to know that this could potentially be uncomfortable for her, but he thought that preparing her with his mouth might help.  _ Now’s the time to find out _ , he thought. She was slick, hot, and at first his entrance seemed easy. She tensed after a moment, needing a breath before she could relax and let him continue. Which was a miracle he still could, given how wonderful her heat felt around him. Inuyasha thought he might lose it if she tensed like that again, gripping him so delightfully. But the tiniest tang of pain in her scent brought him back to reality and quieted his ardour a little.

“Are you alright?” he murmured, staring down at her tightly closed eyes and biting his lip anxiously. Was it too much? Too painful?

Kagome nodded and she was able to take a bigger breath and release her muscles until he was seated entirely within her heat. Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath to settle his suddenly racing heart. This was… 

“Oh,” he whispered.

“Yea. Oh.” Kagome smiled a little. “I’m alright. I think you can… Oh!” she gasped when he started small pulses of his hips into hers. His ears perked at her sound of surprise, rotating to focus entirely on her. A tiny squeak left her when he increased the force, but not the speed, of his hips rolling into her. The way she bit her lip to try and hold it in was telling and Inuyasha was all for it.

Gaining in confidence, he wanted to try touching her at the same time. Balancing on one hand to free the other to gently brush his fingers over her nipple, Inuyasha was pleased to find it made her shiver and tighten around him. He repeated the action with her sounds of encouragement, circling his thumb over the peak.

“Inu…” she whined, “please.” He growled, falling back to both hands and leaning down to take the straining nipple into his mouth. Kagome cried out, hands flying to his head to wind into his hair and hold him in place, shifting under him as she tried to simultaneously feel more and escape the overwhelming sensations. Inuyasha grunted at the increased pressure around him, the hot squeeze sending a spark up his spine. He needed a moment to breathe, releasing Kagome’s breast to suck in a gasp and try to push back the urge to drive into her and seek his own release immediately. That wasn’t what he wanted, no matter what his body was trying to insist on. Inuyasha bit his lip a moment before returning to the slow movements of his cock into her heat.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, still trying to distract himself from how good it all felt.

“Inuyasha, you can go faster.” Her voice was soft. “I… I need you to, ok?” Her dark eyes glittered in the firelight, her desire making them shine. Maybe she wasn’t as far behind him as he’d thought. “Please.”

“Yea. Alright,” he murmured. Kagome sighed in relief as he increased his pace, the impact of his hip bones against her thighs. She slowly lifted her knees even further, widening them to allow him more room. It was his turn to sigh. One large hand went to her thigh, tracing his claws up the inside until he met where her own held her knee. He nudged her hand out of the way and held her leg for her, pulling it into his chest to brace them both for even more powerful thrusts. “Kagome, I… I’m getting close,” he finally confessed. His cheeks, already pinked from the heat of his blood, darkened further with embarrassment.

“Me too,” she whispered. “Inu, I want you to… I need you to… Harder.” Her voice broke with the strength of her need.

It was more than enough permission for him.

Inuyasha thrust into her with slightly more strength, the sound of their skin connecting echoing in the cave. “Oh gods… Inu… Please,” Kagome gasped between thrusts. The sound of her breathy pleas sent tingles through his whole body. Inuyasha released her leg so he could lean down and take her mouth with his own, tongue mimicking their connection below as he pounded into her. She moaned, he growled. Kagome whimpered. So did he. Inuyasha had to release her lips to breathe as a zip of heat shot down to the base of his cock, his balls tightening in anticipation. “Yes!” Kagome cried, her fingers grasping the backs of his arms, nails digging into his skin as she held on. Inuyasha felt the pulses of her heat grasping him, pulling at him every time he tried to pull back until he could only pump shallowly but quickly. And it was exactly what his body had been looking for.

“Kagome, I’m…”

“Yes!” she responded, pulling him in closer so she could grapple his back and pull him into a kiss as his world exploded. Inuyasha felt the spasms of his cock inside her, the streams of cum shooting from the tip and deep inside her. He had seen himself cum enough times to know the strength of those bursts and the knowledge that they were painting his Kagome’s sweet depths sent an even stronger pulse of heat through his whole frame. His balls tightened even further and he trembled, whimpering into Kagome’s mouth as she held him to her.

Finally, she released him enough for them both to catch their breath. Foreheads pressed together, chests heaving for air, they remained otherwise unmoving. They were too sensitized, too stunned by what had occurred, to dare shift from their position.

Kagome started to wiggle a little, which made Inuyasha gasp, but his nose told him she was feeling discomfort. “What hurts?” he asked softly.

“Hips,” she whispered. He nodded against her, then cautiously shifted enough to slip from inside her, letting her legs fall back into a neutral position. She groaned faintly as her joints relaxed. “I’m ok,” she assured him, “just not used to bending that way.”

He couldn’t help chuckling a little. Nuzzling his nose against her, he took a breath before backing up enough to look her in the eyes again. There was a flush on her cheeks and nose, the faintest sheen to her skin. Inuyasha slowly looked her over, studying her skin for reddened areas that might bruise. “I… I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he breathed nervously. Kagome huffed a laugh, shaking her head. His nose continued down her body, taking advantage of her languid state to survey her more closely than he’d really allowed himself before. Inuyasha scowled slightly at the puckered skin at her hip where Mistress Centipede had ripped the shikon no tama from her body years before. He kissed over the scar as gently as he could.

Kagome reached out and took his ear in her fingers, delicately tracing her fingers against the fur along the back. “It was… perfect.” He looked up, finding her gazing lovingly at him down the length of her body from between her breasts. He allowed himself a little smile, turning his head to kiss her belly. His grin widened when the flesh below his lips quivered. Repeating the action, he was pleased to find her just as responsive as before. 

His nose was caught by the scent of her release mixed with his own, a light salty tang mixed with her faint musk. Curious, Inuyasha trailed down her middle until he was faced with her sex again. Kagome leveraged herself up onto her elbows to watch him in slight confusion. He took a deeper sniff, then let his tongue peek out to sneak a taste. It was… different than before. Not necessarily worse, just changed. It didn’t appeal to him in the way just her scent alone had, but there was something about it that made him want to smell more of it. He liked that she smelled almost as much of him as herself. That his body had left this mark upon her, no matter how temporarily.

“You smell of me,” he groaned, lips pressing against her. She sucked in a little breath, her pussy clenching in front of him. His tongue made another sweep, slowly cleaning her. “Taste too.” He glanced up and saw her bite her lip as she stared down at him, eyes wide. He could see her nipples beginning to bead up again as he locked eyes with her while his tongue delved slightly deeper. Her walls tightened again and he smirked. “I like that you smell and taste like me. Like you’re mine.”

“B-Because I am yours… right?”

Inuyasha’s gaze softened. “Yes. Just like I’m yours, Kagome,” he murmured sincerely. The little shuddering sigh of relief she let out pinched his heart. She really had been worried. Even with all that, she had still been with him, was letting him touch and taste her in a way that he  _ never _ dreamed anyone would ever allow him to do. Even with her doubt, she trusted him enough. She loved him enough. “For as long as you want me, I’m yours,” he said finally. Her breath caught, her chest jumping as she bit back tears.

“Forever, if that’s what you want too,” she sobbed out.

“Course it is,” he replied, determined golden eyes flashing in the light. “There’s… there’s a way to do that, I think.” Kagome blinked at him. “Keep you by my side, forever.” At his clarification, she sat up further, hands going to his face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. “It’s not for sure, ‘cause, ya know, hanyou,” he muttered, dropping his gaze for a moment. “But even living as long as I do would be better than losing you too soon.”

“Inuyasha,” she breathed in sympathy. There was no question what he meant. Her aging as a human would likely mean her death long before he was anywhere close to even middle aged. They would get a scant few decades together before she visibly aged ahead of him and became old, passing on without him. Neither one of them wanted that.

Haltingly, her inuhanyou explained the process that would - hopefully - allow him to transfuse her blood with his own over time and extend her life to match his. He expressed worry that her reiki would nullify his youki if they attempted it. Kagome responded that she had gotten his blood on her before and nothing had happened. 

“I’m sure we’ve even had cuts at the same time that mixed them together without knowing it and neither of us noticed.” Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, a musing frown on his face. Kagome raised his chin with her hand to bring his eyes back to hers. “I trust you, Inuyasha. If you think it will work, I do too.”

“A-Alright.” He sighed, leaning into her palm and taking in the trust in her eyes. “But not tonight,” he sighed. “You’re tired and… it’s not the full moon.” She shrugged, but agreed. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was a bit worn out from everything. Finally giving in to what they had been dancing around for years, the actual physicality of being together… it was a lot. The emotions alone were enough to wring her out.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“This… tonight. For being honest.”

“Keh.” Kagome giggled, pulling him toward her to kiss him again. He pushed into her, covering her body with his and letting his lips speak for him in a way he was not yet capable of with his voice. Kagome could feel it though, his love. He may never say it in so many words, but he would show her in all the minute ways he had always shown it and in these more intimate ways he was finally allowing himself. Kagome would treasure all of them because she was the only one he had let down his guard with in this way. The only one he trusted with his vulnerability.

“I need to tell you something,” she whispered when he finally separated from her to breathe. His nose brushed against hers, encouraging her to speak. “I don’t want you to think you have to… to respond, but I wanted you to hear it.” He reared back a little, confusion and concern on his face. “I love you,” she whispered, eyes fluttering shut in anxiety. “Since… since a long time,” she tittered nervously. A soft breath was the only thing she heard at first. "I just… I thought you should hear it out loud."

She was a little startled to feel his lips against hers, softer than a sigh. His long fingers delved into the hair at her nape, gently pulling her up into him. His kiss remained careful even as his tongue slipped past his lips to trace hers, to open her to him and deepen the press of their mouths. Kagome sighed when she felt the gentlest of brushes over her breast, arching into his hand to encourage him. "Kagome," whispered across her lips at the same time she felt moisture collect against them.

Despite her surprise, she resisted the urge to pull back and look. Instead, she wove her fingers into Inuyasha's hair and gently scratched the back of one ear as she pulled him into another kiss. He sucked in a shuddering breath through his nose, the gratitude he felt tangible in the way he softly caressed her shoulder with his thumb. Kagome whimpered when he pulled back from their connection, only to gasp when his lips found the side of her neck. There was a sensitive spot there that she hadn't expected to exist.

Inuyasha's fangs pressed lightly into the same place, a ripple of heat going through her at the feeling. "Inu…" He growled faintly in response. His fingers on her nipple began to pinch, wringing another whimper out of her. As he alternated between open mouthed kisses and nips on her neck, she felt his growing arousal start to press into her thigh. Reaching far enough was a bit of a feat, but she was able to grasp him. He froze, groaning, then lifted his head to capture her lips again. The softness had faded some, his teeth catching her lower lip.

Tightening her grip made him rear back, a harsh breath leaving his lungs. "Fuck, Kagome," he whined. "I… Can I… are you…"

Without a word, she simply smiled and let her thighs part to let him between them. Inuyasha was careful not to enter her too eagerly, but it was a near thing. He paused once seated inside her, head dropping to her chest to breathe a moment. Kagome shifted to better accommodate him which brought her breast to his attention. His warm, slick, tongue snuck out to taste the pebbled flesh, drawing a moan out of her. A moment later his hot mouth encapsulated the nipple, a soft suckle making her tighten around his cock. His tongue circled it next before increasing the suction, pulling at her breast and making her whine.

He started thrusting, slowly, carefully. They were both still sensitive and she knew it might not take much. His attention switching to her other breast had her building much faster than even she would have guessed. "Inuyasha, that's…" He sucked a little harder which pushed her closer to the edge. His hips rolled a little erratically into hers, but with similar force to earlier. Kagome couldn't help closing her eyes as the beginnings of the static electric heat crackled across her nerves. "Like that," she breathed.

"Open your eyes," rumbled her hanyou. Kagome obeyed almost more in surprise than anything. She was met with his dark amber gaze looking up from where he had just released her nipple from his mouth. "I want you to see me. See how we fit together." Kagome blinked, then let her eyes shift to take in the sight of his cock disappearing into her pussy. He growled, a smirk on his lips. He moved, pressing his mouth to her ear. "That's it. That's me inside you," he whispered darkly, "me fucking you."

"Yes," Kagome gasped.

"It's where I'm meant to be. Making you cum and marking you as mine at the same time." Kagome moaned, back arching and thighs widening further to accept him entirely. "That's my Kagome," he purred. "And I'm yours, this is yours." He braced himself up so he could drive into her more efficiently. She wasn't sure where his confidence to talk to her like this had come from, but she would be a liar if she said she didn't like it. "Come on, Koi, I know you're close. Can smell it." 

The endearment shocked her almost as much as the suddenness of her orgasm washing over her.

Kagome muffled a scream with the back of her hand, the sound echoing in the cave anyway. Eyes screwed shut, she saw stars. A deep growl vibrated through her as his thrusts increased, intensifying the shocks running through her system until she thought she might explode. He became more urgent, almost desperate, whimpers leaving his throat as he sought to join her. The heat of his cum inside her as he stuttered to a stop made her cry out again.

Heaving for air, sweat trickling down his temple, Inuyasha whined as he slipped free of her. “Shit…”

“Wow,” she huffed at the same moment. Their eyes met and in a breath they were laughing giddily. Inuyasha collapsed beside her on their makeshift bedding, still chuckling lightly. Kagome sighed, hesitating a beat before rolling onto her side to rest her head on his shoulder. He stiffened for just a second before sliding his arm under her and pulling her closer into his side.

“Warm enough?” he murmured. Kagome could hear that he was getting a bit sleepy. She smiled.

“For now. You’re plenty warm and the fire is nice in here.”

“Hm.” A sigh lifted his chest. “I feel that too, ya know.”

“Huh? Warm?”

Inuyasha huffed. “No. The… the other thing. That you wanted to tell me.” Realization dawned on her and she lifted her chin to look up at him. He was staring at the ceiling, but she could see the way his cheeks had pinked. “What?” he snapped a little.

“Nothing. I just… Thank you. For saying so.”

“Keh.”

The two fell into silence, the crackle of the fire the only sound aside from their breathing. Sometime later, Kagome shivered and Inuyasha half-consciously pulled his suikan from under them to cover her with it, pulling her back into his embrace. His ear flicked as the sound of sporadic raindrops hit the leaves of the bushes surrounding the entrance to their little cave. They became less sporadic until it was a downpour and he smiled lazily.  _ Oh no, can’t go anywhere. Raining, _ he thought muzzily. Nuzzling his nose into the hair at the crown of Kagome’s head, he smiled.

No reason to go anywhere and every reason to stay right where he was.


End file.
